Elim Garak
:"Just plain, simple Garak." Elim Garak was a Cardassian tailor and Promenade shopkeeper of Garak's Clothiers who lived on station Deep Space 9. He had been an operative of the Cardassian Obsidian Order but was exiled to Terok Nor. He worked with Starfleet during the Dominion War, returning to Cardassia Prime after the Battle of Cardassia. Despite his enigmatic and brutal past, he was nevertheless a witty conversationalist and a skilled tailor. Garak has a strong case of claustrophobia. He told Ezri Dax that, in his youth, his father would discipline him by locking him in a closet. ( ) Garak also spent time on Tzenketh, where he was trapped in a small room with moving walls. ( ) Life in the Obsidian Order At one time, Garak was a high-ranking member of the Cardassian intelligence agency, the Obsidian Order. He was the protégé of his father, Enabran Tain, then the head of the Order, though their familial relationship was kept secret. During his time as an operative, Garak was instrumental in the arrest and execution of Gul Dukat's father. ( ) He also spent time on Romulus, posing as a gardener at the Cardassian embassy. During his time there he might have been involved in the deaths of several important Romulan officials, including Proconsul Merrok and Subcommander Ustard ( ). As an Obsidian Order operative, Garak volunteered to have a cranial implant installed in his skull which would help him resist torture. The implant released endorphins when pain receptors were triggered, thus making the experience of torture tolerable ( ). Exile In 2368 Garak somehow betrayed Tain, and Tain ordered him killed. Garak escaped, but was exiled from his homeworld of Cardassia Prime. While suffering from the degradation of his cranial implant, he gave three versions of the reason for his exile to Doctor Julian Bashir: #He first claimed he was a Gul in the Cardassian Mechanized Infantry and was exiled for killing several Cardassians, including the daughter of a prominent military official, who were on board a transport going from Bajor to Terok Nor, when he destroyed it. Garak thought he was in fact killing members of the Bajoran Resistance who were planning to sabotage Terok Nor. # He then changed his story to say that as he and his assistant Elim were interrogating a group of Bajoran children he felt pity for them and let them go. He was exiled when Elim turned him in to the authorities. # Garak also said that he was exiled after being framed by his best friend Elim with evidence that a member of the Obsidian Order was allowing Bajoran prisoners to escape. Dr. Bashir later discovered from Enabran Tain that "Elim" was actually Garak's first name, indicating that none of these explanations were entirely true. ( ). Another time, he claimed he was exiled for tax evasion ( ). Even this account (and any others), however, are almost certainly fabricated or distorted, as Garak was fond of saying, "The truth is usually just an excuse for lack of imagination." To Garak truth is the lines in between lies; he once claimed that all he says is true - "especially the lies". ( ) When Sisko asked Garak if the the attempted assassination plot against him in 2371 was somehow related to his exile, he stated that he seriously doubted that the finance ministry would try to kill him for not paying his taxes. ( ) After his exile, Garak took up residence aboard Terok Nor, under the command of Gul Dukat. Bitter over Garak's involvement in his father's death, Dukat attempted to have Garak executed ( ). Garak again escaped death's grip, surviving to see the Cardassian government withdraw from the station in 2369. He set up a tailor's shop, and went into business soon after his fellow Cardassians left the station ( ). Life on Deep Space 9 Garak kept contacts in the Cardassian Union after his exile, and when Starfleet took control of station Deep Space 9, he attempted on occasion to use his position as the only Cardassian still aboard to regain his usefulness. Many on the station believed Garak was still a spy. He befriended Dr. Julian Bashir, and began to reveal small bits of information to the doctor about his past and current events. When once asked by Bashir whether he was an outcast or a spy, Garak suggested that maybe "he was an outcast spy." The Doctor asked how he could be both, and Garak simply replied "I never said I was either." ( ) Bashir and Garak began to have weekly lunches, where they grew to be friends ( ). His assigned quarters were Chamber 901, Habitat Level H-3. ( ) Garak helped uncover Tahna Los' real intentions after he was granted asylum by Sisko. He invited Bashir to hide in his shop and overhear the Duras sisters selling a substance that is used for explosives. ( ) Along with Bashir, he foiled a plot by Dukat to embarrass a Cardassian diplomat who opposed Dukat's dictatorial ways. Dukat had accused Kotan Pa'Dar of abandoning his child after the occupation of Bajor ended. ( ) In 2370, Garak was offered a chance to regain his position on Cardassia by killing members of the Cardassian Underground. When the deal was revealed to be a lie, he instead helped them escape. ( ) .]] Later that year, Garak began having life-threatening headaches. He had been using his cranial implant continuously for two years to alleviate the pain of being exiled to a Bajoran space station. The implant began to malfunction, and Doctor Bashir was forced to deactivate the device. Garak had to begin to live without the device. ( ) Garak was not part of the crew that entered the Gamma Quadrant in search of the Dominion, however, he was included in a simulation conducted by the founders after capturing that crew. In the simulation, the Garak character was killed trying to stop the Dominion from taking over Deep Space Nine. ( ) He helped rescue Kira from the Cardassians who had surgically altered her and tried to brainwash her into believing that she was a Cardassian agent on Bajor. When the station was set to self destruct because of a Cardassian anti-terrorist program, he tried to use his Cardassian security codes to disable it. He became part of Bashir's nightmare caused by an alien who was using mind control on Bashir. ( ) in 2371]] In 2371, an explosion destroyed Garak's shop. Garak was later revealed to have caused the explosion himself, to preempt an upcoming assassination attempt by the Flaxian Retaya by drawing Odo into investigation. The two later learned that the assassination was ordered by his former mentor, Enabran Tain. Tain offered Garak his old position back, and despite their past history, Garak accepted ( ). Garak joined Tain on a joint Obsidian Order-Tal Shiar mission to destroy the Founders' homeworld in the Gamma Quadrant. The mission failed and the Dominion destroyed Tain's fleet at the Battle of the Omarion Nebula, though Garak escaped aboard the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]]. He returned to Deep Space Nine and rebuilt his shop ( ). When Dukat's half-Bajoran daughter, Tora Ziyal, came to the station in 2373, Ziyal became attracted to Garak. The two formed a bond, and Ziyal fell in love with him ( ). In hopes of finding any survivors of the Cardassian fleet, Garak returned to the Gamma Quadrant on the Defiant in 2372. During the trip he was informed by the Female Changeling that there were no survivors, and that in fact, one day all Cardassians would die by the Dominion's hand. While in orbit of the Founders' new homeworld, Garak attempted to obliterate the Great Link using the ship's quantum torpedoes. His attempt failed, and he was imprisoned on Deep Space 9 for six months ( ). Garak received a message from the Gamma Quadrant later that year from Enabran Tain. Travelling to Dominion space, Garak and Lieutenant Commander Worf were captured and imprisoned on Internment Camp 371. There he found Tain, dying. ( ). On his deathbed, Tain finally admitted that Garak was his son, and told Garak that he was proud of him. While Garak was at the camp, Gul Dukat, as the new leader of Cardassia, again ordered Garak's execution. Garak, though, had modified Tain's subspace transmitter to allow the prisoners to escape from the camp. He returned to his shop on the station, and Ziyal ( ). For some reason, the inhabitants of the station eventually began to trust Garak, something he found disconcerting. He joined a mission to station Empok Nor, to find parts to repair Deep Space 9. While there, he was exposed to a psychotropic drug. Garak became deranged and killed a Starfleet officer, Amaro, before being subdued by Chief Miles O'Brien ( ). Garak contacted Gul Dukat in 2372 to warn him of the impending Klingon invasion of Cardassia. The two enemies fought side-by-side to defend the Detapa Council members during the First Battle of Deep Space 9 ( ). Garak would later admit, however, that he was tempted to shoot Dukat in the back during the conflict but decided against it since he couldn't possibly defeat all of the Klingons alone ( ). The Dominion War When Starfleet withdrew from the Bajoran sector at the start of the Dominion War, Garak joined the crew of the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]]. He explained that he would rather stay with his Federation associates than live on the station, which would soon be under the command of Gul Dukat ( ). He was part of Sisko's crew that destroyed a Ketracel-white facility. Though the attack was successful, the ship was disabled, and crash-landed on an uncharted planet. Garak would help fight Jem'Hadar soldiers also stranded on the planet.( ) His knowledge of the Cardassians proved a valuable asset to Starfleet Intelligence, though he cooperated rather reluctantly ( ). When Starfleet retook Deep Space Nine during Operation Return, Garak found that Tora Ziyal had been killed by Damar ( ). Sisko in 2374]] Later in 2374, Captain Benjamin Sisko asked for Garak's help in finding evidence that the Dominion was planning an invasion of Romulus. Garak contacted his remaining contacts on Cardassia Prime and found them willing to assist, but then they were all killed within one day of speaking with him. Garak then proposed that they fabricate the evidence in order to give the Romulan Star Empire reason to join the war. However, he knew that the faked recordings would not fool the Romulans. His true purpose was to assassinate Senator Vreenak, and implicate the Dominion so that the Romulans would enter the war. ( ) ]] Garak spent the rest of the war decoding Cardassian transmissions for Starfleet Intelligence. Although he excelled at this duty, the thought that he was betraying and enabling the deaths of numerous Cardassians was so deeply troubling that it subconsciously aggravated his claustrophobia to a debilitating severity. However, Ezri Dax, in her first major case as the station's counselor, was able to treat his psychological difficulty to a manageable degree ( ). During the final months of the war, Garak used his contacts in the Cardassian Union to find the leader of the Cardassian Liberation Front, Damar. Finally returning to his people with Colonel Kira Nerys and Constable Odo, Garak aided Damar's resistance against the Dominion ( ). When the fledgling resistance was crushed by the Jem'Hadar, Garak, Kira, and Damar retreated to Tain's house, his boyhood home, where he was reunited with Tain's housekeeper and confidante, Mila. From there they led a civilian uprising on Cardassia ( ). After Mila was killed in the final days of the Dominion War, Garak joined the uprising and participated in the storming of Dominion Headquarters. With the war over, Garak's exile had ended. However, the Cardassia he knew was gone forever, destroyed by the Dominion ( ). Appendices Appearances * ** (Season One) ** (Season Two) ** ** ** (Season Three) ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season Four) ** ** ** ** ** (Season Five) ** ** ** ** ** (Season Six) ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season Seven) ** ** ** ** ** ** Background Andrew Robinson was involved in the development of Elim Garak as a character, particularly in the later stages of the series where he became a key part of DS9. Robinson kept notes and memoirs about his experiences from Garak's point of view, later publishing them in the form of the novel A Stitch in Time. Some fans believe Garak to be either homosexual or bisexual (see Wikipedia:LGBT Characters in The Star Trek Universe), however on this subject there is no official confirmation concerning the aforesaid; the onscreen development of his subtle romance with Dukat's daughter at least weakens if not negates these speculations. Andrew Robinson provided non-canon insight into his role when interviewed by Amazon.com, declaring Elim Garak to be neither "gay" nor "straight". This suggests that as the character prefers neither male nor female intimacy, he is asexual. Contributing to this conclusion is his occupational status as an operative in the Obsidian Order, where romance and sexuality would have been an intolerable distraction and liability to one involved in such treacherous business (as they proved to be in Enabran Tain's case, who was obligated to conceal his amorous relationship and subsequent fatherhood of Garak, these familial connections perpetually posing "a weakness couldn't afford" — ). Apocrypha In the Deep Space Nine book relaunch novel A Stitch in Time, it was revealed that Mila was in fact Garak's mother. This would explain why she was so dear to Garak, and why Garak lived with her and Tain when Tain never acknowledged him as his son. The novel also provided a large amount of background information on Garak developed by Andrew Robinson.'' External Links * Garak, Elim Garak, Elim Garak, Elim de:Elim Garak fr:Elim Garak nl:Elim Garak